The present invention comprises a new Diascia, botanically known as Diascia barberae, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Dala Depsam’.
‘Data Depsam’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has glossy medium red flowers with medium green foliage; excellent floriferousness and a dense upright habit; has superb heat tolerance and garden performance.
‘Data Depsam’ originated from a hybridization made in June 2005 in a controlled breeding environment in Andijk, Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘DS05-115-1’ with fewer, larger orange flowers, lighter green foliage, and less branching.
The male parent of ‘Data Depsam’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘DS05-103-4’ with less intense deep salmon colored flowers, shorter stems, and larger leaves. The resultant seeds were sown in October 2005.
‘Data Depsam’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the January, 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Dala Depsam’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.